


Victor's Yearning for More

by kaffeogte



Series: A Yearning for More [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeogte/pseuds/kaffeogte
Summary: Victor can hear his heart thumping with every second passing and it was overwhelming. He knew his plan was ridiculous, if not outright outrageous. How could he think that the beautiful skater who'd rejected him for a mere photograph would want him now?





	

Victor can hear his heart thumping with every second passing and it was overwhelming. He knew his plan was ridiculous, if not outright outrageous. How could he think that the beautiful skater who’d rejected him for a mere photograph would want him now?

That’s why it surprised even him, the confident seducer of millions, to be pressing Yuri up against the room’s wall out of his selfish desire for the other–and Yuri openly wanting him just as much. “You did so well today. I’m proud of you, my cute, little katsudon bowl,” Victor teased, pressing himself against Yuri as he nibbled at his skin. 

“V-Victor,” Yuri panted, quickly getting quite hard at all this unexpected attention. “Victor, please… touch me,” he begged, nervous at the possible rejection. 

By now, they’ve been around each other naked plenty of times and stolen that first kiss, but Yuri was still terrified of this man growing to hate and leave him. “As you wish,” Victor cooed, palming Yuri with his one hand as the other unzipped the costume. 

“Tell me to stop if anything becomes too much, okay?” He requested, not wanting to break his new, precious toy. Victor slid down the costume, peppering Yuri’s exposed skin with soft kisses as he reached his hand behind the fabric to begin stroking his cock. 

Yuri bit on his lip, his cheeks pink from a mixture of embarrassment at the new situation and lust. He pushed himself farther against Victor’s body while still steadying himself against the wall; he needed to be closer, to feel that this was all real. “Victor, Victor,” he panted and moaned repeatedly as the other patiently cooed sweet nothings and little encouragements. “God, I’m going to come,” Yuri called out almost too loudly before dirtying Victor’s hand. 

“Did you feel good?” Victor asked, his voice calm and even despite the Russian’s own nervousness over the possibility of making Yuri feel otherwise. 

“Amazing,” Yuri corrected as he caught his breath. He turned around to pull Victor into a deep kiss, savouring his taste and the feel of his soft lips. “Now, it’s your turn,” he confidently smirked, pulling Victor to bed for what was bound to be a very long, pleasurable night.


End file.
